gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
V-Rock-Script (VCS)
miniatur Das übersetzte Script für den Radiosender V-Rock aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Anfang *'Station-Voice:' Andere Sender sind für Menschenfresser. Wir fressen nur eins: Raubbeute. Von ganz oben des Vulture Buildings. Hier ist V-Rock! *'Couzin Ed:' Na, ihr heißen Bräute, hört ihr alle schön zu? Couzin Ed hier mit Praktikant Lazlow. *'Lazlow:' Ich bin kein Praktikant, ich bin fast der Co-Moderator. Außerdem rauche ich! *'Couzin Ed:' Ja, wahrscheinlich Athena 200’s. Das sollten auch Telefone machen können: Zigaretten anzünden. Ich hab jetzt noch ein paar Tickets zu verschenken an den 666. Anrufer. Sie sind beim Zuhause des Geiers! *'Station-Voice:' V-Rock! (Dios „Holy Diver“ spielt) *'Couzin Ed:' Wenn’s um Huren geht, ist Couzin Ed immer zur Stelle. Holy Diver. *'Station-Voice:' V-Rock! *'Couzin Ed:' Hier ist das Zuhause des Rock! *'Lazlow:' Das Zuhause des Rooooock! *'Couzin Ed:' Wer hat dich denn gefragt? Hier ist V-Rock! *'Station-Voice:' Wo die Gitarre der Gott ist und der Geier der König. Verbeug dich vor V-Rock! *'Couzin Ed:' Das Sendeteam hier bei V-Rock macht Party! (Pause) *'Couzin Ed:' V-Rock hat genug Sprengstoff, um dir den Arsch wegzufetzen! *'Lazlow:' Arsch! *'Couzin Ed:' Lernen, wissen, lieben, leben! *'Lazlow:' Rock and Roll! *'Couzin Ed:' Couzin Ed hier, ich bin der Cousin, der mit dir schläft. Und sag’s auch deiner Mom. Scheiß drauf, bring sie einfach mit. Wahrscheinlich hab ich sie sowieso schon gehabt. *'Station-Voice:' Hier ist V-Rock! *'Couzin Ed:' Stellen wir das Radio auf 12. Penner! (Queensrÿches „Queen of the Reich“ spielt) *'Couzin Ed:' Metal, bis der Arzt kommt. *'Station-Voice:' V-Rock! *'Couzin Ed:' Genau, hier sind V-Rock und der Geier. Steck dir den Geier in den Arsch. Yeah! (Pause) *'Couzin Ed:' Wir sind alle für Nonstop-Rock. Weniger Werbung bedeutet mehr Rock-Musik. Wir sind gleich wieder da. (die „Twilight Knife“-Werbung spielt) *'Station-Voice:' Scheiß auf Schlappschwanz-Rock. Hier ist V-Rock! (Kiss’ „Lick it up“ spielt) *'Couzin Ed:' Ich mag Kiss. Priest regiert, Kiss regiert, Mötley Crüe regiert! Wir klauen und trinken Whiskey hier auf V-Rock. Einige Fans werden backstage beim Love-Fist-Konzert sein. Mann, letzten Monat haben wir Tickets verschenkt und der Gewinner kam betrunken bei einem Autounfall ums Leben. Yeah! *'Station-Voice:' V-Rock, das Zuhause des Geiers. Die Musik ist tot und wir essen ihre Eingeweide. V-Rock! (Dokkens „Breaking the Chains“ spielt) *'Couzin Ed:' „Breaking the Chains“! Ich hab Lazlow in der Ecke angekettet, damit er mir nicht die Show versaut. Oder mir an den Arsch geht. *'Station-Voice:' Der Geier ist wieder da und verrichtet ein Flächenbombardement auf Vice City. V-Rock lässt durch die Geier-Preis-Patrouille Preise verschenken. Zeig Vice City, dass du ein Rebell bist. *'Lazlow:' Rebell! *'Station-Voice:' Alles, was du tun musst, ist einen V-Rock-Sticker zu besorgen und ihn auf dein Wagenfenster zu kleben. Jetzt weiß nicht nur jeder, welche Musik du magst, sondern auch, welchem Geschlecht du angehörst. Und wenn dich dann die Preis-Patrouille anhält, gewinnst du ein V-Rock-Muscle-Shirt von Sissy Sprits. Wir patrouillieren auf den Straßen im V-Rock-Van und suchen nach minderjährigen Mädchen und Mitgliedern der V-Rock-Army. Der Geier braucht dein Fleisch! Holt euch euren V-Rock-Sticker bei jedem Burger Shot, Complete-the-Look-Store oder Synth-&-Son-Filiale. Oder wir picken dir die Augen aus! *'Lazlow:' Hey, ihr seid auf V-Rock mit mir, Lazlow, und Couzin Ed. Wir werden... ähm... *'Couzin Ed:' Du machst das komplett falsch. *'Lazlow:' Was!? *'Couzin Ed:' Du hörst dich an, als würde dir ’ne Kettensäge im Arsch stecken, und glaub mir, das ist kein schönes Gefühl. Du musst dich wie ’n Party-Veranstalter anhören, nicht wie ein Bestattungsunternehmer. *'Lazlow:' Was redest du da? Gib mir auch mal die Chance, mich zu verwirklichen. *'Couzin Ed:' Kein Wunder, dass wir leiden müssen... Wir sind hier auf V-Rock, du Hosenscheißer, nicht bei Emotion! *'Station-Voice:' V-Rock! *'Couzin Ed:' Wir tun was fürs Gemeinwesen, indem wir diesen Freak von den Straßen fernhalten. Bringen wir unser Geschlecht wieder in Ordnung! Jetzt gibt’s Rock! (Autographs „All I’m gonna take“ spielt) *'Couzin Ed:' Macht das Radio lauter, hier ist Autograph, „All I’m gonna take“. Couzin Ed hier mit Lazlow, dem Praktikanten, der mit seinem rosa Kanu fährt, bis es untergeht. Hier ist V-Rock. *'Lazlow:' Ich hab noch nie ’n rosa Kanu gesehen. *'Couzin Ed:' Du bist halb Niete, halb Waschlappen. Das ist weibisch, aber so bist du nun mal, mein Freund. Weißt du, dass manche Typen sich die Haare lang wachsen lassen und damit wie Rockstars aussehen und dass andere einfach aussehen wie hässliche Mädchen? Klein Lazzy hier sieht verdammt feminin aus, hab ich recht, Lazlow? *'Station-Voice:' V-Rock! Egal, ob es zwei am Dienstag sind, drei am Donnerstag, am Samstag sind wir auf jeden Fall besoffen. Streckt eure Fäuste empor und hört V-Rock! *'Frau:' Ich bin noch minderjährig, mein Großer. *'Couzin Ed:' Das ist Amerika. Es ist ein freies Land. Es ist ein kapitalistisches Land. Es ist ein geiles Land! Feiern mit diesen Meldungen unserer wichtigen Sponsoren. (die „Double Logged Logger“-Werbung spielt) *'Couzin Ed:' Jetzt kommt ein Lied, das aus jedem einen Mann macht. Sogar aus Lazarus. *'Lazlow:' Ich geh nächstes Jahr auf die Rundfunkschule, und wenn ich dann in Vice City zurück bin, bin V-Rock-DJ. *'Couzin Ed:' Rock-Radio lässt sich nicht mit ’ner Formel ausdrücken. Es geht um Rebellion und Freiheit, Lazarus. *'Station-Voice:' V-Rock! (Accepts „Balls to the Wall“ spielt) *'Couzin Ed:' Lazlow! Komm hier rüber und klatsch deine Eier gegen die Wand! Couzin Ed hier... *'Lazlow:' Und Lazlow! *'Couzin Ed:' Halt’s Maul! Ich geb euch die Gelegenheit ... in einer Dirty Thirty! Genau 30 Minuten, Leute! Bleibt verrückt, so wie ich. V-Rock! *'Couzin Ed:' Hey Lazlow, wenn du nicht den Mund hältst, bist du der erste Praktikant, den ich jemals gefeuert hab! *'Station-Voice:' Zerzaus dein Haar, zieh einen Elasthahn-Catsuit an und lerne das Schmollen. Jetzt, mein Sohn, bis du ein Mann. *'Mann:' Hey, wie sieht mein Ding aus? *'Frau:' Winzig! *'Station-Voice:' V-Rock! *'Frau:' Ich kann nicht glauben, dass mich dieses Ding geschwängert haben soll?! *'Couzin Ed:' Yeah, Rock fühlt sich so gut an! *'Lazlow' (flüstert):' Ich berühre mich. *'Couzin Ed: Apropos, ich hab gerade meinen kleinen Finger verletzt und es geschafft, mein Butterfly-Messer unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, das der Höhepunkt des rücksichtlosen Lebens ist. Mein Gesicht in Roastbeef! *'Lazlow:' Der Höhepunkt des rücksichtlosen Lebens ist ein Butterfly-Messer? *'Couzin Ed:' Ja, aber deiner ist wahrscheinlich, bis 22 Uhr auf der Abendschule zu verbringen. Messer sind cool! Rock ist cool! Couzin Ed ist cool! Lazlow ist beschissen. Ich mag Schlampen! Yeah! (Pause) *'Couzin Ed:' Vice City, besauf dich und höre die Scorpions mit „Rock you like a Hurricane“. (Scorpions’ „Rock you like a Hurricane“ spielt) *'Station-Voice:' V-Rock! *'Couzin Ed:' Ihr erlebt gerade Radio-Geschichte! Ruft eure Nachbarn und sagt ihnen, sie sollen ihr Radio anmachen. Der V-Rock-Geier ist läufig und sein Nest auf dem Dach des V-Rock Buildings wird in Brand gesteckt! *'Lazlow:' Yeah! *'Couzin Ed:' Wir besorgen uns ein paar Puppen. Heiße Puppen mit Mumm. Mit ’nem Weib wüsstest du doch nichts anzufangen, oder, Lazlow? *'Lazlow:' Ich hab schon viele Weiber gesehen... *'Couzin Ed:' ... Jungfrau! Let’s rock it! (Krokus’ „Long Stick goes Boom“ spielt) *'Lazlow:' Hier ist V-Rock! *'Couzin Ed:' Verschwinde vom Mikrofon, Lazlow! V-Rock raucht Käse und Böller. Yeah! Verbrenn dein Jahrbuch lieber, anstatt es zu unterschreiben. V-Rock! *'Couzin Ed:' Ein super Partner, den wir da haben: Ammu-Nation. Mann, mit diesen Typen fühl ich mich sicher. *'Lazlow:' Ja, gut zu wissen, dass jeder bis zu den Zähnen bewaffnet ist. *'Couzin Ed:' So ist es. Ich hab an beiden Hüften ’nen Sechsschüsser und ’nen Zwölfschüsser zwischen meinen Beinen. Gott, wie ich mein Land grad liebe! Football! Bier! Freiheit! *'Lazlow:' Reagan! *'Couzin Ed:' V-Rock! Kategorie:V-Rock Kategorie:Radioabschriften Kategorie:Übersetzungen